Using rapid flow microfluorometry (FMF) for analysis and sorting of cells, aspects of the following projects have been supported during the previous year: (1) the expression of IL 2 receptors on normal and malignant cells and on cells from donors treated with IL 2 or undergoing graft-versus-host disease, (2) the characterization of epidermal cells involved with generating immune responses, and (3) analysis of cells transfected with MHC genes. In addition, a user-interactive set of programs has been added to the flow cytometry laboratory to help data processing and presentation.